Take Care
by Animelover0508
Summary: A collection of sickfics for the YumiPati fandom. It might not just be all Kashigo, it might have AndouXKana, or RumiXHanabusa as well. R&R please! :D


**Me: I'm starting a series of sickfics! **

**Ichigo: Why?**

**Me: Because of my awesome friend, MissLovelyPrincess! This is dedicated to you! ;)**

* * *

"Ughhh." Ichigo moaned. She couldn't go to class like this!

"What's wrong, Ichigo-chan?" Her best friend Rumi asked.

"I'm sick! I can't go to class! Kashino is going to kill me, we have to bake practice for the Grand Pr-" She yelled, breaking into a fit of coughs.

"So you were thinking about Kashino-kun, huh? I know what you do in your free time now!" Rumi teased. Ichigo blushed. **(A/N: And not just because of the fever. ;)) **

"Rumi!" Ichigo pouted. "I'm being serious!" She said, her voice sounding thin.

"I'll tell Sensei that you can't come to class because you're sick, but Kashino doesn't have to know, right? He won't find out!" Rumi said. "Plus, why would he even care if you were sick! He's a heartless beast!" She added.

"Okay! *cough* That sounds like a plan!" Ichigo exclaimed weakly, climbing back into bed.

* * *

"Where's Amano?" Kashino asked. "She's ten minutes late for practice!"

"Maybe she had something really important to do." Andou suggested.

"Important?! Practice is important! Especially for that clumsy, dim-witted girl! She also wasn't in class today!" Kashino snapped.

"You noticed?" Hanabusa said, taunting him. Kashino's cheeks turned the slightest of all pinks.

"Shut up, Rose Boy. I'm going to find her." He said, marching off in the direction of the girls dormhouse.

* * *

He cautiously opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked. _No one._ Kashino thought. Quickly and quietly, he ran up the stairs to Ichigo's room.

* * *

Kashino knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Kashino heard Ichigo's sickly voice come from inside.

"Kashino. Let me in." He said.

"No! Why would I let the chocolate devil come into my room?!" Ichigo yelled, clearly straining her voice. "Go away!" After that, he heard some coughs.

"Come on, I only want to talk." Kashino said. He heard her hesitate.

"Fine." She said, walking up and opening the door. He walked in.

"You look..." Kashino said, trying to find a word to descrie her appearance. "Horrible." He finished. Ichigo sighed.

"I shouldn't have let you in." She complained.

"I brought cake!" Kashino said.

"Really?" Ichigo said, instantly perking up her slouched back.

"Nope." Kashino teased. "I just wanted to know what you would do. You're sick, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She questioned curiously.

"I came to take care of you."

"TAKE CARE OF ME?!" Ichigo laughed. "Kashino, the heartless devil; coming to take care of me? I must be _really_ sick, if I'm already hallucinating! Really, what did you come here to do?"

"To take care of you." Kashino said uncomfortably, his cheeks tinted pink. "I was worried that something happened to you because you weren't at class or practice, so I came to find you." She blushed as he said this.

"Oh." She said in a small voice.

"Now lie down, you must be tired, because your body is so weak!" He instructed.

"KASHINO, YOU DEVIL!"

Ichigo could tell this would be quite the day.

* * *

Kashino re-wet the strip of bandage that was on Ichigo's head. He sighed, her fever wasn't going down, and it had already been an hour. He had made some soup in the kitchen for her to drink.

"Kashino, I'm hungry." Ichigo complained.

"That's why I made you soup." Kashino said.

"You made me soup?"

"Yeah, while you were sleeping."

"Thanks." She said, as she propped herself up on some pillows. "Can you feed me? My arm is sore." Ichigo asked sweetly. Kashino blushed.

"S-sure." He stuttered, taking the spoon, dipping it into the soup, and then placing it in front of her mouth.

"It's hot! Can you blow it?" Ichigo asked, her eyes filled with tears because of her now burned lip.

"I-I guess." Kashino said. If she was trying to make him uncomfortable, it was working pretty well. This felt like some romantic activity. "Open up." He said, after blowing the soup cooler. Ichigo happily moved forward and drank up. This went on until she finished the soup.

* * *

"I'm sleepy. Can you tuck me in?" Ichigo asked. Seriously, he was becoming her personal butler.

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly. Grabbing her blanket, he slowly pulled it over her body. He stumbled forward, slipping on a plastic bag. Kashino gradually opened his eyes, only to find that his face was an inch from Ichigo's. "Sorry!" He quickly said, trying to back away.

"It's okay." Ichigo said, reaching forward and kissing him. "Because I have always liked you."

"Me too." Kashino replied, kissing her back.

* * *

"Look what you did, Amano." Kashino complained.

"What did I do?" She asked.

"You got me sick."

* * *

**Me: Okay, sorta cheesy, but I hope you enjoyed! **

**Ichigo: Please review, favourite, and follow!**


End file.
